Chaos Requiem
by Shiroyamimaru
Summary: Chaos Requiem, a... uh... /quaint/ little official guild in the middle of a small town by the name of Brier. With death, betrayal, blood, and ...cookies? So the dark side DOES have them...! Dark OC submissions OPEN. Listen to our requiem, if you dare.
1. Chaos Requiem

This starts at the last year of the seven year gap, just before the main Fairy Tail members reappear.

Hello! Shiro here! I have decided to try my hand at an OC guild! I realize that there are a lot of these, but I hope that this one will be good! I did send one of the OCs in here to one other OC guild fic, and I will possibly send him to another, but I will be using him here. Keep in mind that I only sent him for other OC guild fics because I was wondering how they would interoperate him. I'll be accepting most OCs, but there are a couple of things I would like you to follow!

1 Please send me OCs through PM, unless you are a guest! I cannot emphasize this enough!

2 Only 2 Dragon Slayers, and 2 God Slayers please! I don't think I could fit any more than that!

3 Your OC's love interest can be anyone except for Mest Gryder, Wendy Marvel, Cobra, Midnight, Lucy Heartfillia, The Winter General Invel, or Zeref Dragneel! Thank you!

 **If you would like to listen to an opening, try Matataku Hoshi no Shita De; the second Magi opening. It is amazing, and could possibly fit this story.**

Without further ado, the intro!

* * *

 **Intro**

A girl with violet hair bunched up into two ponytails leans against an alleyway wall, slowly taking a long drag of smoke from her bronze pipe. Blowing it out in a cloud above her head. She wears a blue kimono with only one sleeve, her left one. The layer under, whose edges just peek out, is black. She also wears traditional sandals, and white socks. At her left side, a katana sits, sheathed. Her deep purple guild mark is on her right shoulder.

 **'Blood Smile' Coryinth Strystar, Age 18, A-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

"There you are, Coryinth. Hurry, the master is gonna call the names."

A boy with piercing green eyes and long red hair comes around the corner of the alleyway. He wears a close fitting black shirt, green cargo pants, and black combat boots. His tan skin is torn with scars, and at his belt a daggers hilt sticks out stubbornly. His dark green guild mark is on his spine, and at the base of his neck.

 **'Fox Spirit' Kesen Hideaki, age 16, B-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

"'Kaaayyyy, Hideaki. Give me a bit." She takes another long drag from her pipe. He waits patiently. She watches the sky for a few moments more, then follows him. They walk down the lively streets of the town known as Brier, the home of the official guild known as Chaos Requiem. Coryinth moodily smokes her pipe as the shop owners' call out greetings to them.

"Good morning Kesen-kun! Good morning Coryinth-chan!"

"Good morning Satsuki-chan. How is the bakery doing?" Kesen calls out to the shop owner in reply.

Coryinth brightens at the mention of bakeries, and leaves her smoking (sulking) to check out the baked goods. After buying a cream puff and twenty chocolate covered strawberries, she goes along happily with Kesen, stowing her pipe in her left sleeve (her only sleeve), she happily munches her cream puff.

After a bit of walking, they finally reach the guild. A huge building, with five separate spires rising into the early morning mist. One spire on each corner, and one in the middle, which is reserved for S-Class members.

Holding her cream puff in her mouth, Coryinth flings open the door of the guild hall, with a muffled shout of "I'm here!"

* * *

 **Here is the OC Sheet that you will need to fill out if you want to submit an OC! I will let you know if their love interest or character song has already been taken, and ask you to change it before I accept the OC.**

Name:

Nickname:

Title:

Age:

Gender:

Love interest: (Either be specific, or request an OC as their love interest, please.)

Rank: (E-Class is the lowest, S-Class is the highest. No more than 5 S-Class please!)

Magic: (Name and short description please!)

Spells: (Name and short description)

Hair:

Eyes:

Body Appearance: (i.e. Skin tone, body shape, height, etc.)

Personality:

History: (i.e. what did they do before joining the guild)

Weapons: (Optional)

Clothing:

Swimwear:

Nightwear: (Please have some.)

Formal:

Guild mark location and color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weakness(es):

Fears: (What are they afraid of? Please be descriptive.)

Fighting style:

Character Song: (Choose a song that suits their character, preferably in Japanese, but can be in other languages.)

Other: (Anything I forgot? Something you want to tell me that doesn't fall within the questions I asked before? Put it here.)

Death: (i.e. would you mind if I killed them off at one point?)


	2. The Messages

A man looks up at their arrival. He has chin length black hair, aquamarine eyes, and his black guild mark is on his left eye. He wears a white kimono that is open in the front, and a sword hangs from his belt.

 **Senmaru Tsuchiki, also known as Sen, age 26, S-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

He gives them a nod, and goes back to perusing the request board. He takes a job, then disappears.

* * *

"Thank you, Aoi-chan! You're such a great blacksmith!" A man thanks a girl with blue hair and blue eyes, bowing slightly. The girl's hair ends just past her shoulders, she wears a black tee and black leggings, and a black cloak billows in the slight breeze issuing from the open doors. Her figure is slim, and reminiscent of Levy's.

 **'Blade Master' Aorina Kenta, also known as Aoi, Rina or Blacksmith, age 16, A-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

She gives Coryinth and Kesen a glance, before summoning a blade, and starting to polish it. Coryinth pouts a little at her unenthusiastic welcome, and takes out her strawberries, starting to eat them moodily.

"Hey Kesen! When is the Master gonna call the names?" Coryinth asks her friend, taking out her pipe after she finishes her strawberries.

"Should be soon. I dunno…"

Suddenly there was a bang from upstairs, and silence fell over the loudly talking guild.

"Everyone! The Master has decided!" A small bluebird wearing a black witch's hat flutters down the steps, wobbling slightly under the weight of five large letters.

 **Ome, also known as Messenger, delivers letters for the master of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

Coryinth walks over to Ome, plucking her out of the air.

"Hey Kenta, this one's for you! Oh, and there's one for me too." Coryinth takes one of the letters, her pipe hanging from her lips as she rips open the top. Aorina gently eases hers open.

"'You have been chosen to participate in the Dai Mato Enbu'… Huh, sounds interesting. I'm going. You?" She directs this question towards Aorina. Who replies with only a nod.

"What're you doing?" A voice comes from up the stairs.

Coryinth snickers. "Looking at letters from the Master. Kenta and I get to go to the Games. Seems you didn't get one, Boreas."

A man with black spiky hair and highlights leans against the second floor railing, his slanted blue eyes hold a hint of annoyance in them as he stares down at Coryinth.

He wears a shabby, blue, sleeveless tunic with tattered edges, a brown belt around his waist, loose, white pants tucked inside dark brown boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly colored wristbands.

He also wears a distinctive wing-like ornament, up over his right shoulder (Reminiscent of Gajeel's, except with hawk feathers), attached with a Magic Council pin. He also wears a black scarf around his neck. His black guild mark is on his right shoulder.

 **'The Requiem's Ice Dragon' Boreas DeWinter, also known as Northern Star, age 18, A-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

Coryinth takes a long drag. "It's unusual for you not to be causing brawls, is something the matter?"

Boreas twitches in annoyance, knowing he can't win if he fought her. So he settles for growling. "I'll beat you one day, Blood. I'll beat ya good."

"Don't fight, you idiot."

An Exceed flies up behind the Dragon Slayer. She is a gray Exceed with darker and lighter gray stripes, she has round, hazel eyes, and wears a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie, with a pink skirt. She also has a pink bow on the end of her tail.

 **Glory, age 6, E-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

"Yo, Glory. How's it goin'?" Coryinth mumbles around her pipe as she re-reads her letter for the fourth time.

"Very well. Thanks for asking."

"Hmm… I need to get these letters to the other three, so I gotta go now, come on, Hideaki."

The red haired mage sighs. "Yes ma'am. Nice seeing ya, Boreas, Glory. Later."

With that, Kesen and Coryinth disappear in a flash of magic.

* * *

 **OCs**

 **Key:**

 **OC – Owned by**

Coryinth Strystar – Shiroyamimaru (Me)

Kesen Hideaki – Shiroyamimaru

Senmaru Tsuchiki – Shiroyamimaru

Ome – Shiroyamimaru

Aorina Kenta – Coral the Leviathan

Boreas DeWinter – Derekjay2000

Glory - Derekjay2000

* * *

I'm sorry if your OC wasn't in this chapter, I'm working on it! I hope I got their characters correct!

~ Shiro ~


	3. I Wonder Who!

Um, Shiro here again! I want to mention that you might see your OC with a rank lower than you requested, this is because I check out their magic and see if they should be a bit lower of a rank, but the rank will not drop drastically.

Shiro

* * *

After they leave, a man walks into the guild hall. He has spiky brown hair that is neatly swept back, with a few loose strands hanging down his face, that fall to just above his black eyes. He is tall and well-built, but not too muscular. His guild Mark is black and on his right forearm. He smiles a bit, feeling the wind on his back.

 **'Whisper of the North Wind' Alexander Haust, mostly known as Alex, age 21, S-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

A guild member calls out to him. "Oh, Alex. You just missed Coryinth and Kesen."

"I see… Did they have anything for me?"

Boreas speaks up. "I dunno, she and Aorina got letters from the Master, and she and Kesen left to deliver them to others."

"Alright. Thanks."

A girl at the bar suddenly stood up. "Why didn't I get a letter?! I'm A-Class, right?! B-but i-it's not like I wanted one or anything!"

Her hair is a tropical pink, which goes to her thigh, and is straight down and wavy. Her eyes are teal with little silver flecks. Her lips are pink and a bit faded, but are adorable, and curved with ease. Her skin is a tannish peach, and her chest isn't small, but isn't too big. She has cat ears, and tail, that are the same color as her hair. Her guild mark is pink, and located in the same spot as Evergreen's. She wears a black and white striped hoodie, and has black V neck that sneaks right under. She wears black shorts with heart shaped chains on it. She also wears black knee socks, her shoes are black flats with white ribbons. She also wears a lotus necklace.

 **'The Twilight Dancer' Runa Acrohart, also known as Rue, age 19, A-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

Boreas sighs. "Rue is so tsundere. Hey, Alex, wanna fight?" Glory smacks him over the head.

"Don't mind him." Glory mutters.

"It's fine."

Everyone is distracted by Runa crying dramatically in the background. Alex walks over to her. "Listen Rue, if I give you some pudding will you stop crying?" Rue immediately brightens.

"Pudding!" Alex gives her pudding, and she happily eats it.

"So Rue, why do you want to go to the Games?"

Her tail and ears twitch. "It's the year is X789! Six years since most of Fairy Tail disappeared on that island! Maybe they're back! B-but it's not like I want to see Laxus or anything! A-and you want them to come back too, right Boreas? You like Levy-san!"

Boreas blushes widely. "W-where did that come from all of a sudden?!"

Alex smirks. "Don't deny it, Boreas. You like Levy-san, don't you."

Their resident Ice Dragon looks away pointedly.

"Whatever."

"Hey guys! Wha cha talkin' 'bout?" A girl walks over to their table.

She has long black hair tied in a French braid, crimson eyes, pale skin and an extremely curvy body. She wears a black yukata, the top of which is slightly open. She also wears no shoes. Her height is 5'4.

 **Hillary Drops, also known as Droplet or Hills, age 18, B-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

"We are talking about Fairy Tail, Hills. Take a seat." Hillary bounces over.

"And cover your chest." Alex mutters.

"Why?" Hillary says, clueless.

Alex sighs. "Never mind."

Hillary looks at him, oblivious as to what he's talking about. But, being the carefree soul she is, she just shrugs it off with a grin.

"Hills, do you know anyone in Fairy Tail?"

"Nah, but I've heard of them."

"Do you know anyone, Boreas?"

"Nope, but I really want to meet them, especially Levy-san!"

"What about you, Runa?"

"Laxus-kun!"

"What about you Alex?"

"I'm like you, I've heard about them."

"… I wonder what Coryinth and Kesen are doing about now?"

"… I wonder who the others are! I-it's not like I want to know or anything!"

"… Hmm. Well, we'll find out."

* * *

 **OCs**

Coryinth Strystar – Shiroyamimaru

Kesen Hideaki – Shiroyamimaru

Senmaru Tsuchiki – Shiroyamimaru

Aorina Kenta – Coral the Leviathan

Boreas DeWinter – Derekjay2000

Glory – Derekjay2000

Runa Acrohart – Taliaem

Hillary Drops – klbubblepop786

Alexander Haust – Villain in Glasses


	4. The GMG Premonition!

"Ah, where oh where is he… Detora, oi, Detora!" Violet ponytails swing with each lazy step, stirring the smoke around Coryinth as she walks. Kesen walks behind her, green eyes flicking back and forth, his scars glitter a little with sweat.

"Why does it have to be so hot?" Kesen mutters. Coryinth gives him a look. "It's the middle of summer in the desert, obviously." Kesen felt like punching something, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. "Why on Earthland did Sazel decide to come _here_ of all places?! Why not a nice windy plain or something, huh?!" He mutters, waving his arms around dramatically. Coryinth shrugs. "Maybe he was cold?"

"Somehow I don't think so…"

"No, I wasn't cold, just training…"

"Aagh! Sazel, where the heck did you come from?!"

"Er, over there."

A man stands next to Kesen. He has straight, short, spiky, brown hair, and brown oval shaped eyes. He is 5"10 in height, he has a slight brown tan, his body is well built, and not bulging. His smile shows that of a carnivorous shark, with nearly all the side teeth sharp as knives. He wears a one piece black latex suit with built in high top black combat boots and black gloves. He also wears an open white twin tail coat. His dark blue guild mark is on his left bicep.

 **'Speedster' Sazel Detora, also known as Saz, age 24, S-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

"Well, what did ya want to talk to me about?" Kesen smiles in annoyance, and throws one of the Master's letters at his face, his eye twitching. "This letter is from the Master. He gave them to us via Ome. I think he's sulking again. But that's beside the point… Do you realize how hard it is to find you, Sazel?!" Sazel scratches his head naïvely. "Not really…" Kesen punches him into the ground as Coryinth laughs in the background while half-choking on smoke from her pipe. Then it turns into a full blown brawl, and random pieces of scenery go flying around, courtesy of Sazel. They do this for about half an hour, and finally Coryinth says it's time to leave.

"Well, see ya, Saz."

"Later, Kesen, Coryinth!"

And with that, they disappear in a flash of magic.

* * *

"Welcome, _Coryinth_! _Kesen_." The suggestiveness in the man's voice is enough to make anyone turn as bright pink as a camellia blossom, Coryinth is an exception, walking past him without even so much as a glace. But Kesen is no exception. He shivers, and a blush spreads across his cheeks. He slaps the man to the ground, an annoyed - yet strangely tsundere - look had crossed his face.

The man has light green hair that goes down to his waist, it's tied in a long pony tail. His eyes are dark green, he stands at a height of 5'11", has tanned skin, and has lean and muscular build. His red guild mark is on his left pectoral (like Gray's, except on the other side). He wears black denim shorts, a white, long-sleeved, cotton shirt with the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. The collar has a few buttons that go down to the center of his chest. He also wears black sneakers.

 **'Perpetual Lover' Charlie Avene, also known as the Bartender, age 23, B-Class Member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

He laughs, and picks himself up, brushing himself off. "Come on now, just once? I hear the fireworks are particularly nice this time of year. "

"That has nothing to do with it! Go flirt with someone else Charlie! You have a whole crowd of fangirls to pick from, honestly I'm surprised that we're not trampled by those crazy ladies -and sometimes guys- every day!"

"Oh come on… Just once?"

"I said no!"

As the two continue arguing, Coryinth looks around, while casually taking long, slow drags of her pipe. Spotting Boreas talking with Alex and some others, she heads over.

"Alex." A letter is dropped on the said boy's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Your letter, idiot."

"Ah, thanks."

The violet haired mage just nods slightly. Her kimono fluttering slightly as she decides to walk up the stairs that stand in the back of the guild hall. She walks up, finally reaching a door, she places her hands on the frame before she walks in, and a white light flares up, as if the wall is made of light. "Master. It's Cor. I'm coming in." The white light opens itself so she can fit through.

A small desk sits in the middle of a room filled with warm yellows and browns. A man sits in a chair at that desk, in the middle of the room; passed out on a bunch of important looking documents.

He has straight, light blond hair, save for the stubborn little cowlick on the right side of his head. He appears to be in his early thirties. His skin is a cinnamon color, and his features are delicate for a thirty-something year old. He wears an open, white, button up dress shirt; jeans, and a black metal wristband on his left wrist. His bright orange guild mark is on his right hip.

 **'Ini-Heret'* Dakarai, also known as Master; age 35, Master of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

"Master! Oh, Master!" Coryinth shouts in the man's ear.

"Gyaaah! Cor don't do that!" His surprisingly light voice echoes around the guild hall.

"Hmm, sorry." Coryinth says, not looking very sorry at all. She takes a drag from her pipe, breathing out slowly, filling the room with the sharp scent of herbs, the ones that slow you down. "Dakarai. Kitsu** says she sees the return of Fairy Tail."

The Master whistles at that. "Kesen sure has one handy living sword! When?"

"She's a dagger, and she said next year."

"I see, then tell them not to get excited. They have a whole year. In the meantime, let's focus on beating Sabertooth in the GMG, kay?"

"Understood." She then exited the room to deliver the news to her teammate. Leaving Dakarai to his musing.

* * *

* **Ini-Heret** : Meaning: He who brings back the distant one

** **Kitsu** : Kesen's dagger that can take the form of a foxlike familiar. She can also see into the future but only in fragments.

* * *

 **OC's**

Coryinth Strystar – Shiroyamimaru

Kesen Hideaki – Shiroyamimaru

Senmaru Tsuchiki – Shiroyamimaru

Dakarai – Shiroyamimaru

Aorina Kenta – Coral the Leviathan

Boreas DeWinter – Derekjay2000

Glory – Derekjay2000

Runa Acrohart – Taliaem

Hillary Drops – klbubblepop786

Alexander Haust – Villain in Glasses

Charlie Avene – Origm2012

* * *

 **I know I said to Origm2012 that the next chapters would be in the town, but I didn't know how to fit that. I'll set the next few in the town!**

 **Love all ya readers,**

 **~ Shiro ~**


	5. Noblesse and Bakerys!

**Those who are sensitive to violence probably shouldn't read the first part... But, as promised, this is set in the town!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Shiro**

* * *

"Dear, dear, you're a feisty one eh? Better snuff you out quick or the young master will get mad at me for leaving you alive."

"N-no please, I'll do anything, anything! Just please don't-"

 _Shlick._ The chilling sound of a sword cutting through both flesh and bone startled a flock of birds from the nearby trees.

"You're good and dead now."

The last thing that man saw before death claimed him was the sadistically exited smile on the face of his killer; the unnatural red eyes, with the parts that should be white as black as a raven at midnight. They gleamed in this sadistic way as he slowly drew he blade through the man's body, quietly laughing to himself.

* * *

"Satsuki-san, we're back!"

Kesen walks into the bakery by the name of Blackberry Goods. The pretty baker by the name of Satsuki stands behind the counter, her reddish brown hair is tied back with a plain yet pretty olive colored bandanna. She wears close fitting grey jeans, a yellow button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a white apron that fits her body well. She smiles as the regulars walk in. Kesen drags Coryinth to a window seat and orders pumpkin snickerdoodle cookies, and a hazelnut mocha. Coryinth orders a peppermint cocoa and Satsuki's handmade peppermint bark.

As they sit waiting their treats, they talk about the things going on.

"When did Kitsu see them returning?"

"A couple days ago…"

"Did everyone come back?"

"Apparently, yes, even Laxus."

"Well, at least Mest wasn't stuck on that island. Senmaru would be devastated."

Just then, Satsuki walks over with their orders. Placing them on the table, she says;

"Oh, in case you haven't heard; young master Chris and Noblesse are coming back into town."

Kesen lets out an involuntary shudder as Coryinth pats his shoulder.

"So the narcissistic freak and the Sadist Demon are coming back. I still wonder to this day why on earth Dakarai let him join. Chis, I mean."

Kesen shudders again.

"They're both scary."

"Says the guy who-"

"Hush!"

"… Heh. Anyway, I like Noblesse. He's a sadistic creep; can't control himself most of the time. Like me!"

"And that is the exact reason Dakarai keeps you on medicinal drugs."

"Shut it Hideaki!"

"…Mind if we join you?"

They look up to see Alex and Boreas. Coryinth nods and gestures with her hand towards the other tables.

"Pull up a chair."

They pull up chairs and sits down. Alex orders an energy drink and some of their wood fired pizza. While Boreas orders root beer and pumpkin pie.

"I heard you talking about Noblesse. When is he coming? If he's coming soon I need to take a job, fast."

"Um… Satsuki-san! When is Noblesse coming?"

"Hm? Oh, he's coming tomorrow." She sets down the other orders.

He brown haired wind mage sighs as he picks up his pizza. "Humph. Better hurry. Need to leave before that damn sadist comes."

Boreas looks at them in confusion. "Noblesse?"

Kesen sighs, realizing Boreas doesn't know him. "Noblesse is a sadistic creep who uses Sensory Possession magic. He loves killing people, and for whatever reason, Master allowed him to join. He reminds me of Coryinth…"

Boreas looks confused. "How so?"

"You do realize that Coryinth is almost always on drugs, right?"

"She is?!"

"… Even though I'm technically high I can hear you perfectly well."

Kesen ignores the statement.

"These aren't normal drugs either. They stop her from losing control and becoming a pain loving sadist like Noblesse."

"Tch. You're annoying, Hideaki. Anyway Boreas, steer clear of him if you don't want to go home beaten black and blue. The only ones he restrains himself around is me, Hideaki, and the Master." Coryinth stands up, stretching. "Satsuki-san, take out box please." The baker smiles and nods, handing it to the violet haired mage. For the bill, Coryinth gives her one hundred jewel, tells her to keep the change, and the promptly disappears.

* * *

 **OC's**

Coryinth Strystar – Shiroyamimaru

Kesen Hideaki – Shiroyamimaru

Senmaru Tsuchiki – Shiroyamimaru

Satsuki – Shiroyamimaru

Dakarai – Shiroyamimaru

'Noblesse' – Shiroyamimaru

Aorina Kenta – Coral the Leviathan

Boreas DeWinter – Derekjay2000

Glory – Derekjay2000

Runa Acrohart – Taliaem

Hillary Drops – klbubblepop786

Chris – klbubblepop786

Alexander Haust – Villain in Glasses

Charlie Avene – Origm2012


	6. Sabertooth's White Dragon

**Hello! New chapter! Please enjoy! Plus, sorry for the long update, I was hesitant in posting this... Then my WiFi went all weird... anyway, without further ado, enjoy the new chapter!  
**

 **Shiro**

* * *

A few days later… (After Alex had successfully taken a job and gotten out of town.) Noblesse appeared. (And the mysterious Chris still remains nowhere to be found.)

"Master! Why you…! I'm gonna… ugh, you infuriate me sometimes!"

A man with hip length dark blue hair and strange eyes storms down the stairs and into the main guild hall. The parts of his eyes that should be white are black. His pupils and irises are blood red. Though that may be a side effect of being possessed by a demon as a kid. He is tall, fair skinned, and his canines are unusually pointed. He also walks in a very arrogant manner. He wears black jeans, a white button up shirt, a long blue coat that isn't buttoned up, black boots; and a black cloak with a high collar and no hood, with a red design of interlinked circles going down the left side. His guild mark is not visible.

 **'Noblesse d'épée' Eneas Beauregard, age 22, mostly known as Noblesse, but also known as the Sadist Demon; A-Class (he was supposed to be S-class, but someone messed up the paperwork) member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

"Ah, come on Noblesse. Have a drink and wind down for once." Coryinth calls to him lazily from across the guild hall, a specially mixed drink* in hand. How she got that when she's underage is all of Eneas's business, but he can't deal with that at the moment. Kesen sits next to her, quietly sipping a drink.

He glares at her, and she stares back defiantly.

"You know it's physically impossible for me to drink, right?"

"Without turning into an even crazier psycho, yes."

"And you do realize that even though we have the same issue, I do not have the same level of alcohol tolerance as you, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"At least relax for a bit though, you don't have to drink."

They both look up at Kesen from their staring contest, surprised at his addition to the conversation.

He keeps sipping his drink.

Noblesse mutters something under his breath, and sits down.

He gives Charlie – who's behind the bar – a deadpan look. "Get me a soft pretzel, lots of salt." Charlie nods and smiles, grateful that he's being marginally nice, and not beating up the whole guild. As he gets Noblesse's pretzel, Coryinth starts pressuring the navy-haired sensory possession mage to at least take a sip of her drink, he keeps refusing, not very politely either.

Suddenly the doors swing open, and a silence falls on the guild. Noblesse, Coryinth, and Kesen turn around slowly to see the cause of the sudden silence. Mist makes the doorway hard to make out, and all they can see is a figure. A sneering voice intrudes into the silence.

"So this is the rumored Chaos Requiem Guild. Thought to be even stronger than ours. What nonsense! I'll remember that." A man stands in the doorway, smirking. He has spiky blond hair and blue eyes. By his side a red cat nods in agreement. "That's right! This guild looks really weak!"

Boreas stands up slowly from where he had been sitting by the doors, teeth clenched in a snarl. "What was that, you egotistical dragon slayer? You're that blond one from Sabertooth I assume."

"It's Sting, Sting Eucliffe!"

"Oh sorry, won't remember it, such a stupid name won't stick in my head for very long."

The two were now face to face, Boreas easily firing insults at the white dragon slayer, Sting having a bit less ease coming up with them. Everyone else in the guild looking on in amused silence.

"Scram. Egotistical freak!"

"Frostface!"

"That's not an insult!"

"Shut up! This isn't why I came here anyway!"

Coryinth snickers. "They're so alike."

Kesen hums his agreement.

The blond dragon slayer shoots them a glare, as the sound of footsteps echoes from upstairs.

Dakarai strolls to the second floor balcony, stretching and yawning widely. "It was too quiet, so I woke up. Is something the matter?" He lazily opens one eye and notices Sting. "Ah. What do the creeps want this time?"

All the guild has to stifle their laughter at this.

Sting tosses him a letter - which Dakarai deftly catches - before walking out. The master stares after him. "… Well that was awkward."

Noblesse glares at all the guild members. Then he sneers. "I'm gonna see if there are any jobs I can find on a dark guild's request board. I need to kill someone."

The hall was left in silence. Then Runa asks the question. "… Is that even legal?"

* * *

 ***Courtesy of Charlie, of course.**

* * *

 **OC's**

Coryinth Strystar – Shiroyamimaru

Kesen Hideaki – Shiroyamimaru

Senmaru Tsuchiki – Shiroyamimaru

Dakarai – Shiroyamimaru

'Noblesse' Eneas Beauregard – Shiroyamimaru

Aorina Kenta – Coral the Leviathan

Boreas DeWinter – Derekjay2000

Glory – Derekjay2000

Runa Acrohart – Taliaem

Hillary Drops – klbubblepop786

Chris – klbubblepop786

Alexander Haust – Villain in Glasses

Charlie Avene – Origm2012

* * *

 **Hope you liked this, next chapter will be set in the town hopefully. I don't think I got Noblesse or Sting's characters right either…**

 **Adieu!**

 **Shiro**


	7. Lantern

**Next chapter is here! Yay! I had to double check things a couple times, so it's a little later than I expected… Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Shiro**

* * *

"… Anything I can get you, sir?"

"… Pretzel."

"Yes sir cap'n sir!"

"… Hn."

Noblesse crashes his forehead against the table in the bakery as Coryinth smirks and mockingly pats his head. He lifts it just a little to glare at her, then slumps back down again.

Kesen sits on the side with a bored expression.

"… Noblesse, why do you have Satsuki-chan call you sir?"

"She does that by choice."

"Why are you so down today? Did that killing spree tire you out?"

"… Lantern's coming back."

Coryinth couldn't take it.

"Yay! Lantern's coming back! Why didn't you say so sooner?! That guy is awesome!"

"… He's a shy, annoying stalker."

"No he's not! Oh come on, feel some empathy for those who worship you!"

"… Why should I?"

"… Now that's just mean, Noblesse."

"Well I don't follow someone around every day, clinging to their arm like a lost, hurt, and very adorable puppy! … Oh damn, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did."

Noblesse slams his head against the table yet again, as Coryinth and Kesen laugh.

"Sir! Here's your pretzel!" Satsuki cheerfully bounces over to our table, pretzel in hand.

Noblesse hums a bit and eats it quickly before asking, "When is Lantern coming back?"

Satsuki checks the clock on the wall. "He should be coming back with a few others in a couple hours."

Noblesse's eyes go very wide. He tries to stand up, but immediately falls back into his chair. "… Damn. I have absolutely no energy to go anywhere."

Coryinth's eyes sparkle, her cheek pressed against the table. "I can't stand up either! That's a sure sign that Lantern's fighting someone, what with his Will-o-Wisp magic…."

Kesen laughs and starts strolling around the table casually, basking in his teammate's sorry state. "You look horrible! This is priceless!"

"… Though this magic steals you soul energy, and you have no soul energy to steal… You don't have to bask in it…"

Kesen starts boredly sharpening his dagger, earning an indignant squeak from her. "Kesen!" A female voice comes from the dagger. "Warn me before you do that!" He scratches his head halfheartedly. "Sorry." He mutters.

A rush of pink smoke comes from the small blade, and in the air, a little creature forms. She is all white except for the tips of her ears, paws, and tail; which are pink. She has small front paws that hug close to her body, big purple eyes, big ears, a cute pink nose; and an overly fluffy tail, underneath which, she fades into condensed pink smoke.

"You've finally come out after three months, Kitsu. Good ta see ya again."

"Likewise, Coryinth. Please tell this idiot to warn me before he sharpens or polishes me, though. It tickles."

"Will do, Kitsu. Oh, hey, that rhymes!"

Noblesse deadpans. "That's not something to be proud of."

* * *

Meanwhile in the guild hall…

* * *

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Boreas whisper-shouts, not having the energy to do much else at the moment.

Aorina just stares at him blankly, and Runa sighs. Realizing that she will be the one who'll have to explain. "You know Noblesse, right? Well, he has this guy… No wait, that doesn't sound right… There's this guy named Lantern, and he follows Noblesse around, you see. Because Noblesse once saved his life. Even though Noblesse would never admit it, he's actually really fond of him, and gets angry if someone so much as lays a hand on Lantern."

"… And what does this have to do with our current situation?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there! Anyway, Lantern's magic is called will-o-wisp magic, it steals the soul energy of humans, and makes it into magic energy. Kesen is the only one not affected for some reason. Noblesse and Coryinth know why, but they won't tell us. Anyway, what we're experiencing is his magic drawing the soul energy out of us. He usually doesn't draw it from regular civilians though, so everyone in town is safe."

"… That is one creepy form of magic! How does everyone not die?!"

"Oh, he only draws it when he's in combat. Speaking of which, he must be going all out, telling from the amount of energy he's drawing. I wonder who he's fighting."

"I don't want to know!"

* * *

Somewhere just outside of town…

* * *

"… I said, he's a crazy moron." A girl mutters.

She has straight white hair, which reaches to her mid-back. Her eyes are reddish pink, with scars around them. She is pale skinned, with an average body, standing at a height of 5'4".

She wears a white, hooded cape; a skirt that is light blue above the knee, a light blue shirt with slits from her shoulder to her elbow, white thigh-high socks with light blue bows, and black knee high boots. She also wears a belt with two rectangular pouches on both her hips that contain tiny light lacrimas. She wears a white blindfold covering her eyes.

 **'The Blind' Lyra Rios, Age 20, A-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

A boy stands in front of her, a scowl on his features. He has fair skin, and isn't very muscular. His hair is all silver, except for the two pieces covering his face, which are light pink. His hair is throat length on the sides and in front; but he has a high ponytail on the left side of his head, which reaches his sternum. And his eyes are an almost luminescent orange. He wears gray slacks, black lace up boots, a navy blue t shirt, and a gray twin tail coat. His guild mark is navy blue, and it is located on his left hand.

 **'Guiding Light' Lantern, age 19, A-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

His usually soft features are twisted into a snarl, and he holds an ever growing sphere of magic energy, the magic fueled by his anger. A shadow falls over his eyes as he stands in front of Lyra, his teeth clenched. Behind them on the road, two other figures watch.

"… Take that back."

The girl frowns. "Why should I take it back? It's the truth."

Lantern shakes uncontrollably, a huge flow of magic building up within the fragile confines of his body. Tears slip from his face as he looks up, the shadow disappearing; he releases the magic, causing the ground to break as a beam of black light shoots towards Lyra. "I said take it back!" He yells.

Lyra quickly dodges, sending one of her own spells at Lantern. "Arrow of Sagittarius!" she pulls back her arm, as if she's holding a bow. An arrow of light is created, and is aimed at her target. Once the arrow leaves the "bow" it shoots towards Lantern. Though it is a good, straight shot, once it nears the boy, darkness swallows it, extinguishing the magic.

"Stop. The whole town can feel the magic energy pulsing from this point." Noblesse appears in the middle of the crossfire, their magic shattering at the touch of his blade. He turns to Lyra. "First. I don't care if you insult me," he sneers. "I kill people, accept that. You might think I'm horrible for doing that. Go ahead, think that. I've never felt an ounce of regret in my life." He smirks at her angered look. "Second. Lay one finger on something that belongs to me, and you'll regret it for the short time you'll have left."

Lantern drops to his knees, his magic energy completely exhausted. Noblesse looks at him silently, contemplating the boy, the turns around, and begins walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" The white haired girl snarls. Noblesse doesn't even so much as glance back. "He's already recovering. There's no need for me to be here any longer." Lyra looks around to see that the boy is unsteadily standing up, brushing off his coat, before giving her a glare, and promptly turning around and stalking off.

As well as he could anyway.

* * *

 **OC's (I'm going to start only putting the ones that appeared in the chapter, starting next chapter)**

Coryinth Strystar – Shiroyamimaru

Kesen Hideaki – Shiroyamimaru

Kitsu – Shiroyamimaru

Senmaru Tsuchiki – Shiroyamimaru

Lantern – Shiroyamimaru

Dakarai – Shiroyamimaru

Noblesse – Shiroyamimaru

Aorina Kenta – Coral the Leviathan

Boreas DeWinter – Derekjay2000

Glory – Derekjay2000

Runa Acrohart – Taliaem

Hillary Drops – klbubblepop786

Alexander Haust – Villain in Glasses

Sazel Detora - OpticalRings

Charlie Avene – Origm2012

Lyra Rios – cherryblossoms redwillow


	8. And They Cry

My dear, dear readers, this marks the beginning of a new arc. I have not decided which yet, but it is a new arc. I am also sorry that the ending is so sad. I worked on this efficiently for the sake of the readers, but mostly PokeguardianZ, who encouraged me and helped me with planning for the GMG. Thanks a bunch to her. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Enjoy!

Shiro

* * *

"Ah, this is boring. Lantern and Noblesse disappeared off somewhere…" Coryinth yawns, leaning back in her chair at the bar.

"… And if you go there you'll… Huh? Did you say something?" The girl next to her looks up.

She has yellow slanted eyes, light pink shoulder length hair that is white on the tips. The two side pieces that frame her face are loose, and the rest is tied in a low ponytail with a white satin ribbon. She wears a pink knee length skirt, a white button up shirt, short white socks, light pink flats; and black, square, thin rimmed glasses; As well as lightly tanned skin, and a medium chest. She's about Levy's height.

 **'Strategist Fox' Kitsu, also known as Dagger Girl, age N/A, B-Class Member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

"You look better in your human form Kitsu, you should stay in it more often."

"No thank you. It's annoying. Also, _he'll_ come out if I stay like this too long."

"He's not too bad. Anyway, you look good in both forms, Kitsu."

She turns back to the map she had been looking at earlier just as Kesen walks over. "Good morning. The sun is bright, the birds are singing, Noblesse is gone for a while, and neither of you have gone insane yet. All in all, a good day."

Coryinth takes a drag of her pipe. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, moron."

He shrugs with an overly pleased smile. "Stating true fact, stating true fact. Anyway, Drade, Kari, Danghoul, and Chris are back. Plus Lyra is still annoyed with Lantern, and I don't even know where the heck he went off to."

"Well, here we go. Gotta give Kari, Lyra, Lantern, and Runa their letters." Coryinth says, blowing out the smoke from her pipe into Kesen's face. Kesen sighs, waving away the smoke. "Fine. You can stay here, Ki." The fox girl nods, not really paying attention, and waves them away. "Have fun."

They disappear in a flash of magic.

* * *

"Kari! Oi Kari!" Coryinth bounds up to a girl sitting by herself on the middle of the woods. When the come nearer, she waves them away with her hands.

She has pale pink hair, which falls in loose, messy waves. It's held back by a red bandanna. She has kaleidoscope almond eyes (her eyes change color), with silver teardrop markings on outer corners of her eyes. With no apparent curves or chest, she is small and lean, with ivory skin, and silver tribal markings around her upper arms. Her height is 4'9". She wears a loose white sleeveless blouse, a see-through loose bright red skirt, and black leggings; as well as bandages wrapped around the middle of her feet, golden anklets and arm cuffs, and a very pale pink sash around her waist. Her guild mark is gold, and between her shoulder blades.

 **'Origin Wing' Hikari Kakumei, mostly known as Kari, age 18, A-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

"I think this means we're supposed to go away, Kesen."

"Not until we give her the letter."

"Fine. Hey Kari, catch!" Kari catches the letter. Nodding her thanks a little, she turns her back to them and opens it, reading in her head before stowing it in her pocket. She silently shoos them away again, and they disappear.

* * *

"So… Where's Lyra…?" Coryinth sighs and plops down against a tree, exhausted. "We're officially lost." Kesen smiles slightly. "This always happens, Cor." She slowly turns her head towards him. "Heh, you don't say. Every time we go into the woods, we get lost. That's your fault, curse boy."

Kesen sits down next to her on the roots of the great oak. "I admit that. I got a little carried away when I cursed you back then." Coryinth frowns slightly. "A little carried away? More like a ton carried away. Now I can't even tell which way is down in places with lots of trees."

They sit there for a while.

Listening to the sounds of ravens cawing in the trees, the wind blowing through the branches, whipping their hair in different directions. Watching the leaves fall, spiraling to the ground, only to be picked up again by the harsh, late summer winds.

Finally, Coryinth stands and gathers a little magic in her palms, which takes the form of purple light. She spins around, releasing it. From the magic, a flow of differently colored cleome petals dance, creating a rain of flowers. She falls onto her back to watch them tumble down to the forest floor.

She reaches her right hand to the sky, the left beneath her head, being used as a cushion. "It's funny. It's funny how my magic is so free. It's free to fly, to shape, to do whatever it wishes to. Whatever _I_ wish it to. And yet," Her hand drops. "And yet I'm still here, still chained to this twisted world. Chained to this twisted idea of _hope_. To this twisted _so called freedom_. Why is it that no one will _ever_ escape once they are chained? Why is it that I can never be as free as the wind? To go places? To leave? To let go?! Why does this world not tell me?" Tears fall down her pale face, into the moss below. Her hair spreads out beneath her like ribbons of purple, and her teeth clench.

"At least you'll be free when you die. Your soul will ride the north wind like it was made to do, and I will still be here, chained to this earth forever. No matter if my body fades, I'll be trapped between life and death, still where I was. Even if everything I once held dear is destroyed, I still be standing here. Like how you watch the birds, wishing you could be free, I will watch you, riding on the winds, wishing I could do the same."

And they cry. They cry for what they cannot have. They cry for those who cannot achieve their dreams. They cry for the birds, for the wind, for the ones the care for, and the things that can never be.

* * *

 **OC's (In this chapter)  
**

Coryinth Strystar – Shiroyamimaru

Kesen Hideaki – Shiroyamimaru

Kitsu – Shiroyamimaru

Hikari Kakumei – PokeguardianZ


	9. Mauler's Claw

**Attention all who have submitted or want to submit an OC! Until I say that regular OC submissions are back up again, I will only be accepting dark guild OCs. The form is at the end of this chapter. Also, I am no longer taking OC's with pink hair, sorry.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Shiro**

* * *

Dakarai leans against the rail on the balcony connected to his office. "Are those two lost again?" he looks behind him at a silent girl with blue hair. Aorina stares back with a smile. "I don't know." She murmurs. "Father, where do you think they are?" Dakarai looks back out at the night. "Don't call me father. I am not your father, anyways, I would make a horrible parent. As to where they are, I'm sure they'll find their way back soon."

* * *

The night breeze shuffles though midnight blue hair, whipping it to the side, slightly tickling the side of Lantern's face. He looks up at his master. Noblesse's face is blank as ever, with an occasional hint of emotion passing through it, before quickly disappearing. His master doesn't spare him a glance. To the occasional passerby, he looks as emotionless as a rock, but to Lantern's glowing, trained eyes, he can see the inner turmoil the other feels. He can sense the coming storm, and he doesn't like it.

* * *

"If this is how we are, how will we get out?" Coryinth asks after drying her eyes. "We'll manage somehow. We always do. Let's stay here a while longer though." Kesen murmurs.

The sky is grey, tinged with gold and pink in the face of the setting sun. The two watch as a flock of ravens fly through it, shadows against a golden light. The last petals from Coryinth's magic are swept up by the late evening breeze. The sun slowly sets, bathing them in a golden light, and then in shadow. They turn to each other, both of their eyes glowing in the near darkness. Kesen's shining an almost radioactive green glow, and Coryinth's radiating a swirling, dangerous red. They sit there, staring at the moon. "They're coming back." Coryinth murmurs. "Mauler's Claw is back."

* * *

Shadows bathe the crumbling castle, framed against the moon, it seems like something from out of a nightmare. Inside the ruins, six figures sit in a circle. One girl and a boy sit in the light, the rest are hidden by shadow. The girl leans on a staff of sorts, looking bored. The boy stares at her with gritted teeth. "What did you just say, Master?!" The girl smiles, a hint of insanity to it. "We're getting revenge. You weren't here when we made the ruling, Fuyu. Even if you didn't vote for it, you'd be outvoted."

The girl has hip length hair that is white with a bluish tint. It is wavy and tied with a purple satin ribbon. She has slanted dark gray eyes, and a curvy but thin body. She is pale, and the moonlight accentuates that fact. She wears a low cut white shirt and denim shorts, as well as a black twin tail coat. She also wears black flats with short light blue socks. Her guild mark is on her left hand, it is light blue.

 **'** **Siren of the Skies' Conair S** **ì** **ren** **,** **also known as Nair, age 23, Master of the Mauler's Claw Guild.**

The boy grits his teeth. He has chin length black hair and mauve eyes. He wears ripped jeans, a brown t-shirt, and a long black coat. His guild mark is on the right side of his neck, it is electric violet. Running diagonally across his face is a large scar.

 **'** **Mist Boy' Fuyu, age 16, S-Class member of the Mauler's Claw Guild.**

He snarls. "Fine, we'll get that girl to pay for killing our predecessors, and make her wish she never existed."

* * *

 **Dark Guild OC form:**

Name:

Nickname:

Title:

Age:

Gender:

Rank: (Normal or S-class, there can be four S-Class mages submitted.)

Magic:

Spells: (Name and short description)

Hair:

Eyes:

Body Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Weapons:

Clothing:

Guild mark location and color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weakness(es):

Fighting style:

Other:

 **As for the death, keep in mind that I WILL kill these characters off. I'm itching for some blood around here. Whether they die or not is my decision. I might keep them barely alive and in great pain. If you like your OC, and don't want them to die, do not submit an OC during this period. Sorry this was so short!**

 **Good luck, and have fun!**

 **Shiro**

* * *

 **OC's in this chapter**

Coryinth Strystar – Shiroyamimaru

Kesen Hideaki – Shiroyamimaru

Lantern – Shiroyamimaru

Dakarai – Shiroyamimaru

Noblesse – Shiroyamimaru

Conair – Shiroyamimaru

Fuyu – Shiroyamimaru

Aorina Kenta – Coral the Leviathan


	10. The Suffix

As the sun rises, Coryinth stands from where she sits, rubbing her eyes, and pulling the leaves out of her long purple hair. "We need to gather the guild members. Quickly. I don't think _he'll_ come, but everyone else will." Kesen nods, blinking in the early morning light. "Alright. Who do we need to go get? Luka, Sen… Drade and Danghoul should already be here… Is that it?"

Coryinth nods. "That should be it."

They disappear in a flash of magic.

* * *

A boy rushes through the early morning crowd; his white, messy curls bouncing as he jogs, and his big cerulean eyes squint a bit in the sunlight. He wears a gray short-sleeved shirt, a white twin tail vest, black jeans, white sandals, and a cerulean leather corset around his lower torso. His azure guild mark can just be seen through his sandals on the top of his left foot.

 **'Luminous' Lukara Aureus, mostly known as Luka, but also known as Luke; age 14, C-Class member of the Chaos Requiem Guild.**

"Gotta hurry and get there or Cor-chan will be mad…" He mutters to himself.

"But if Cor-chan gets mad, then Kari-chan will tell her off…" He smiles cutely as he nears the guild's entrance.

"LUKA! GET OVER HERE YOU BUMBLING LITTLE BRAT!" Noblesse stands in the doorway as Luka reaches it, a dangerous red aura surrounding him. Lantern stands a little off to the side, looking worried.

"Uh oh. Noblesse-chan is mad…" Luka mutters, a little scared.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM A GUY, AND I AM OVER THE AGE OF TWENTY! STOP ADDING THAT DAMN SUFFIX!" Noblesse snarls.

"Why? I refer to everyone like that." Luka says innocently.

"N-noblesse-sama, please calm down!" Lantern murmurs, trying to stop the sensory possession mage.

Noblesse laughs coldly. "No way! If he calls me 'chan' one more time, I will kill him and burn the roses on his grave."

The guild collectively shivers.

"What are you doing…?"

Kari stands in front of Luka protectively. "Get away from him." Noblesse and Kari stare each other down. Finally, Noblesse sneers and casts a spell towards Kari. "Hoyu Hoshi.*" The beam of red light hits her, making her fall to her knees with the shock. He then turns on his heel, and walks off. Lantern moves over to Kari carefully, having experience with his spell. He sighs. "Mahō Saifon. **" He runs a hand over her eyes, clearing them. She stares at him a bit, untrusting. He sighs, and runs after his quickly receding master.

* * *

Fuyu paces though the ruins, his face set in a scowl. Looking back at the grunts and the two other present S-Class mages, he pulls out a pistol, and shoots a crumbling pillar. "That's it! Where is someone actually powerful around here?!" A man looks up from eating chocolate chip cookies, glares at him, and then keeps eating. "Are you calling me not powerful?" He asks angrily, cookie crumbs falling off his lips.

He has dark purple-red hair in messy, loose waves down to his shoulders, held in a small ponytail on the back of his skull by a black hairband; and slanted eyes that shift into different toxic colors like yellow, green, and purple. He is thin and lanky, standing at a height of 5 ft. He wears a black snakeskin jacket, dark purple t-shirt, black silk pants with blue and green flames running up the sides, and dark purple formal shoes. His guild mark is on his right hand, and it is pale pink.

 **'Sadist Serpent' Ryuu Kakumei, age 28, S-Class member of the Dark Guild Mauler's Claw.**

Fuyu snarls. "That's exactly what I'm saying. You are all weak. Compared to _her_ , you are weak." He steals one of Ryuu's cookies. Munching on it in his perpetually angry manner, Fuyu continues pacing. "I mean, you've got to be stronger than what you've shown me!" He steals another cookie, prompting a snarl from Ryuu. "Stop stealing my cookies!"

"Now, now, Ryuu. Chocolate has been proven to release stress!"

Conair appears out of nowhere, stealing another of his cookies. "I'm just going to permanently borrow this, okay?"

Ryuu glares at both of them. "I'll kill you."

"You can't do that. I'm the most powerful one here!"

"Forget technicalities! I'll kill you!"

He starts to aim a spell, but Conair hits him over the head with the nearest grunt.

"Wait until _then_ to kill people."

* * *

*Hoyu Hoshi: Possessed Star; this allows the user to control how the victim sees.

** Maho Saifon: Magic Siphon; siphons off the magic of another wizard and makes it the user's. The translation is the best I could get, sorry…

* * *

 **OC's**

Coryinth – Shiroyamimaru

Kesen – Shiroyamimaru

Luka – PokeguardianZ

Noblesse – Shiroyamimaru

Lantern – Shiroyamimaru

Kari – PokeguardianZ

Fuyu – Shiroyamimaru

Ryuu Kakumei – PokeguardianZ

Nair – Shiroyamimaru

* * *

 **Eh, hope you enjoyed this chapter…! Hopefully we'll see more of Luka. I really need to build up his character for this…**

 **Shiro**


	11. Traitor

**Well, I'm back! I made a new chapter with some encouragement! Sorry this is so short, and thanks for all the reviews so far! :D**

 **Shiro**

* * *

 _The dark woods simply closed around that one figure as it walked into the trees._

 _Sporting no prominent curves, and short hair dyed bluish in the moonlight. Her purple eyes were dark and almost lifeless._

 _Blood stained her, all of her, from her ragged skirt and dirty shirt several sizes too big, across her cheeks, even dripping from the bottoms of her bare feet, trailing bloody footprints. Flowing from the blade she clutched in her right hand._

 _A boy stood behind her, a little younger, and a lot shorter. His black hair was messy and in spikes, dried with blood._

 _"… Stay back." She growled as the boy tried to take a step closer._

 _"But, miss! You must be exhausted!"_

 _Her dull eyes flashed with an indescribable anger._

 _"Fuyu! Do you want to die?"_

 _The boy shook his head. "No, but it is my task to care for your wellbeing, miss."_

 _"Fuyu. Stop being so mature. An eight year old should have the minimum amount of responsibilities. Don't worry about me, just take care of yourself, okay?"_

 _She attempted a small smile. "Anyway, I'd prefer if it was a pretty girl taking care of me, not a little boy." She ruffled his hair playfully. "Now stay back."_

 _Out of the line of trees, hundreds of dark mages charged right at them. The girl gave a completely insane smile._

 _One moment she stood in front of them. The next, she was behind them, and their throats were slit. Her blade ran with fresh blood._

 _Fuyu clapped slowly. "As good as ever, miss."_

 _"Well, I can't get rusty can I?"_

 _A shadow fell over Fuyu's face. "Miss. Is that the only reason you are killing the ones you have called family for years?"_

 _"Of course not. They have done me so much wrong I cannot keep track of it all." She gave a cold laugh. "I don't even consider them family. But don't worry, you're the only one I can stand." She again patted his head._

 _He grabbed her wrist, the shadow still over his face. "… So you were planning this all along…?" He squeezed her arm, trying to break it._

 _The girl just smiled and laughed with that same insane glint in her eyes. "Oh, very good. You've gotten better, Fuyu!" She swung her blade at his face. He dodged, but barely. The result was a deep, slanted slash across his face._

 _He stumbled back, landing on his back with a small 'splish'. His blood ran down his cheeks and, landing on the already soaked ground, mixed with the blood of a hundred others._

 _"Traitor!" He hissed, an enraged look in his eyes._

 _As he stood up, he thought he imagined the flash of sadness that passed her face._

 _After a second that disgusting smile was back in full force, accented by the fresh blood._

 _"Fuyu! Fuyu, keep this alive! This moment, replay it in your mind! Over, and over, and over again! Remember the scent of this blood! Keep that scar as a reminder! Remember my face!"_

 _Fuyu was frozen. The image searing into his mind. Crazed purple eyes, purple hair that looked blue in the moonlight, a body and blade stained with the blood of everyone he had ever known._

 _"Very well! I will remember you, Traitor Coryinth Strystar!"_

 _With a laugh and a swirl of petals, she was gone._

 _Fuyu fell to his knees and cried. "What happened to you?"_

 _His voice became deeper, more gravelly. "Nevermind. I'll kill you. Traitor!"_

 _When he looked up again, his eyes were cold and unrecognizable._


	12. The Winter and The Sky Serpent

_The blood pooling around Fuyu's feet was not his own, he knew. Yet he still found it hard to believe that it was his idol who did it._ If she killed everyone… that would mean… _He ran. He ran until he reached a clearing, thankfully not filled with blood; but what lay in the center almost made Fuyu's heart stop._

 _A ruby, a giant gem with a boy frozen inside._

 _Fuyu's blood ran cold._

 _The boy was frozen in a silent scream, his brown eyes wide and terrified. His clothes were ripped and tattered, and he was covered in scratches. His pale skin was tainted scarlet from the gem incasing him._

 _"No. No! Not you too…" Fuyu whispered, stroking the ruby, tears unconsciously falling from his eyes. "Aki… hiko… Why? Why must she insist on taking everything from me?!"_

 _He pressed his bloodstained hands to the surface, a futile attempt to reach the frozen boy._

 _"Coryinth… This is the last straw. I may have eventually pardoned you if you had left Akihiko alone, but I won't. Not anymore."_

 _His already cold eyes became frozen, a thousand sins flashing before them._

 _He returned to the main base. His steps trailing blood, he walked down countless hallways, finally stepping past a huge set of double doors that had been flung off their hinges._

 _Stepping past bodies that lay in the doorway, past the torn, scarlet stained carpet, to a gilded marble throne in the center of the room._

 _A body sat in the throne. Its eyes were rolled into the back of its head, blood covered its throat, mouth and chest._

 _Fuyu gave the body a smile, closing its eyes and then bowing to it. "Don't worry Master. I'll kill her, for sure."_

* * *

 _It was two years later that he met her._

 _A girl with a big smile and a cold heart. Yes, it was two years later he met her. He still looked like a kid, but that couldn't be helped. He always had, whether he wanted to or not. His hatred burned brighter than ever, the intensity not dimming in the slightest._

 _Fuyu met her at a traveler's inn a couple miles west of Hargeon. He had snuck into the bar even though he was way underage, no one cared anyways what he did as long as he had the money to bail himself if the going got tough._

 _In the corner of the bar, playing poker with some usual's, surrounded by fumes from the pipes they all smoked. The fuzzy outline of their bodies barely visible behind their nonexistent wall._

 _When he walked in, she looked up as she always did to make sure of no threats. Seeing the boy's face made her stop for a second, and look at him with an expression of something similar to companionship. She slapped down her hand, an ace, two, three, four, and five._

 _"I win." She muttered around her pipe._

 _The rest of the people playing groaned, throwing down their own cards._

 _"Y'r too good at Razz, kid." On man said._

 _Flicking her blue hair behind her shoulder, she gave them a grin. "That's 'cuz' I have some of th' wors' luck."_

 _She stood up, waving away smoke from her face. Slipping up to the bar, she sat on a stool next to him._

 _The girl said nothing until the bartender walked over their way, and she waved him down, ordering herself a drink._

 _"Ya wanna drink, lightweight?" She grinned at the boy in the stool next to her._

 _Fuyu simply shook his head._

 _She shrugged, still smiling. "Y'r loss, lightweight."_

 _Fuyu didn't reply, his finger tracing circles into the wood of his stool._

 _"Not muchuva talker eh?" She laughed. "M' name's Conair. Jus' call me Nair, cuz that's what the locals 'ave shortened it ta. So where're ya from, lightweight?"_

 _"A long ways from Crocus." He murmured after a short silence. "A long ways."_

 _Nair nodded. "'Course. That mark of yours, I ain't from no official guild I ever saw. 'Course you wanna stay 'way from the Capital."_

 _She whistled jauntily as he whipped his head around to stare at her. She was impressive in the fading light of the sun as it dipped below the horizon slowly._

 _"How did you see it?" He hissed._

 _Not replying to his question, she instead responded with: "Say, lightweight. I've gotta a proposal for ya."_

 _His eyes narrowed to slits of untrust. "What do you want?" He asked, managing to keep his voice at least amicable._

 _"I want'cha ta join m' guild." Even slightly tipsy and still smoking, Fuyu could tell Nair was serious. She rolled up her sleeve to show him the powder blue tattoo of a slash mark underneath a bloody paw print. "I was thinking of the guild name, Mauler's Claw."_

 _Fuyu traced it delicately, before glancing up to meet her eyes, which were following the path that his scar ran through his face._

 _"Fine." He agreed. "As long as I can become strong. There is someone that I must… take care of, in my lifetime at least. She needs to pay for her crimes."_


End file.
